


Beneath the Boughs

by LeFay_Strent



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, quite possibly the softest thing i have ever written, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay_Strent/pseuds/LeFay_Strent
Summary: The feeling of tender fingertips tracing from his jaw to his temple made him want to run through fields, but he wouldn’t move an inch away from this spot for anything in the world.





	Beneath the Boughs

The wind swept through the leaves, rustling them together gently. Beneath the boughs of limbs, an old quilt laid spread out hidden safe from the sun. Acoustic melodies flowed softly from a phone sat to the side. A pair of bodies cuddled close.

“Roman,” Patton murmured into the other’s chest. There was nothing he enjoyed more than using his boyfriend as a pillow, always flopping on him whenever he saw Roman laying down. Now, he laid with his arms crossed over Roman’s chest, half on top of him; the angle was all the better to gaze at him from.

“Yes, love?” Roman asked, eyes closed in contentment. He lay on his back, arms behind his head. The barest flecks of sunlight glinted through the shade, tiny patches making constellations across his cheekbones.

Patton sighed, nuzzling into the soft material of his shirt and relishing the warmth of the body underneath it. “Roman,” he called again.

One of Roman’s eyes peeked open. He chuckled deep from his stomach. “What is it?”

“I just like saying your name,” Patton admitted, feeling completely and utterly smitten.

“Is that so,” Roman said, lips curling upwards. He shifted one of his arms around to lay against Patton’s back. His hand made a home in the curls of Patton’s hair.

“Mm-hm.”

Roman’s eyes sparkled. “That’s good, because I like hearing you say it.”

Patton perked up, raising his head. “Do you like saying my name?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Roman’s hand moved to caress Patton’s cheek. “No word could ever sound lovelier.”

Patton let his head drop heavily back down, sighing again. The feeling of tender fingertips tracing from his jaw to his temple made him want to run through fields and do cartwheels and sing and so many other exciting ways to show his happiness. But he wouldn’t move an inch away from this spot for anything in the world.

“Say it,” Patton requested. “Say my name.”

“So demanding,” Roman teased, tapping lightly at his nose and making Patton giggle. “But for you? I’d do anything, my dear Patton.”

Patton closed his eyes to really take it in. “Again.”

“Patton . . . my sweet, wonderful Patton,” Roman cooed, voice low and soft, close to a purr.

Patton could feel the vibrations of his voice reverberating underneath him pleasantly. If he let himself relax into it, he could easily take a nap. But he didn’t want to lose this moment to sleep.

He opened his eyes once more. He delighted in seeing that Roman’s eyes were still open, still watching him fondly.

“I want to stare at you forever,” Patton said.

“You can, but I will always have the better view.”

Patton smiled. “I want to kiss you.”

“I won’t stop you,” Roman said, smiling back.

Patton looked him over, drinking in the sight of his open expression. A well of love brimmed in his deep brown eyes. It took his breath away and made his heart feel too large and too small all at once.

“. . . I want to marry you,” Patton said, voice hardly above a whisper.

The hand returned to brushing Patton’s hair. Roman’s gaze burned with affection.

“Then ask me,” he responded.

And one day he would, when both of them were truly ready. It would be thrilling and perfect, and not at all a surprise, but they would be happy all the same.


End file.
